30 OTP Challenge (Infinite) Drabble Oneshot
by Viluphie
Summary: OTP Challenge dari LiveJournal . Annyeong Inspirits! Update tidak sesuai dengan urutan(?) mian... Chgapter 1 : MyungHyun


30 Infinite OTP Challenge

Tittle : Handsome Stranger

Circle : 01/ Holding Hands

Pairing : MyungHyun/ Lhyun

Rating : K+/T

.

..

…

Kim Myungsoo merutuki diri sendiri karena tidak menonton ramalan acara tadi pagi. Kenapa? Karena sekarang salju turun dengan lebat dan dia terjebak dihalte bersama seorang pria lain.

Gosh.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang lebih parah? Dirinya tidak mengenakan sarung tangan dan hanya mengenakan jaket tipis tanpa syal. Asyik dengan lamunannya, namja itu dikejutkan dengan munculnya sarung tangan yangkelihatannyasangathangat dibangku dekatnya. Ia menoleh, melihat namja satunya tersenyum charming.

"Pakailah, aku tahu kau kedinginan tanpa sarung tangan dan syal."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Elaknya sebelum pipinya merona malu karena saat mengatakan itu giginya gemeletuk, memalukan sekali.

Dan pria satunya hanya tertawa geli sebelum memakaikan sarung tangan merahnya ke tangan Myungsoo.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Tanya Myungsoo. Namja berambut coklat didepannya memang menggunakan pakaian lengkap dengan mantel yang terlihat tebal, earpuff, boot dan juga syal lebar yang melingkar manis dilehernya hingga tanpa sadar Myungsoo berpikir ingi menggantikan syal itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Eh?!

Untung saja pemuda itu tak menyadari rona diwajahnya dan malah membetulkan syal merah yang ia gunakan.

"Nah, hanya melepas sarung tangan tidak akan membuatmu beku. Lagipula aku bisa memasukkan tangan ke sakuy 'kan?"

Entah apa yang Myungsoo pikirkan –mungkin bahkan ia tidak berpikir, tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan si brunette cukup keras hingga tubuhnya menabrak Myungsoo

Berusaha menahan rasa malu (dan keinginan mencium bibir namja didepannya) namja berambut hitam berdehem, "Aku tahu cara agar kau juga tidak kedinginan."

"Huh?"

Tanpa banyak kata Myungsoo memakaikan sarung tangan kirinya ke tangan kiri namja itu, menggandeng tangan kanannya lalu memasukan tangan mereka ke saku mantel si brunette.

Tertawa kecil, namja itu melepaskan tautan tangan mereka –Myungsoo merengek dalam hati- kemudian mengalungkan syalnya keleher Myungsoo juga. Ia menggenggam kembali jari Myungsoo setelah itu.

"Hangat?" Tanyanya dan Myungsoo mengangguk pelan. Oke tubuhnya memang menghangat tapi wajahnya memanas sekarang.

"Awww~ such a lovely couple. Apa kami mengganggu kalian?"

Keduanya menoleh. Seorang namja sipit yang sedang menguap dan namja tinggi dengan seringai jahil berdiri dibelakang mereka.

"Sunggyu hyung, Sungyeol.." Sapa pemuda berambut coklat dan Myungsoo menyadari mata si Tinggi memperhatikan tautan tangan keduanya, "Kalian baru pulang?"

"Ya dan mendapati payungmu tertinggal di café."

"Mian hyung."

"Tapi sepertinya Woohyun hyung tidak kedinginan tanpa payung, hyung~" Celoteh Sungyeol.

Pipi Woohyun memerah dan Myungsoo menyukainya.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Ini payungmu, dan ini kupinjamkan sarung tangan Sungjong, aku merasa melihat kalian seperti ini. Apalagi ini tempat umum."

"Yah hyung!" protes Woohyun cemberut.

"Kekeke, kami pulang dulu Woohyun hyung."

"Ne Yeol, hyung."

Keduanya terdiam meskipun dua namja berpayung itu semakin menjauh. Woohyun memasukan sarung tangan Sungjong ke sakunya lalu membuka payung.

Dengan cepat Myungsoo mengeratkan genggamannya, "Apa kau keberatan?"

Woohyun memeperhatikan tangan Myungsoo, "Ani, kenapa harus keberatan?" Tanyanya balik dengan imut, "Apartemenku didekat sini dan aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian. Lagipula aku bisa membuatkanmu coklat hangat.. jika kau mau."

"tentu." Jawabnya cepat dan antusias. Woohyun tersenyum simpul sebelum menarik tangan namja berambut hitam ke arah apartemennya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Oh ne aku lupa, namaku Kim Myungsoo, bekerja di toko buku."

"Aku juga lupa memperkenalkan diri." Pipi Woohyun bersemu merah, "Namaku Nam Woohyun dan aku bekerja di café ujung blok bersama Sunggyu hyung dan Sungyeolo. Sekali-kali mampirlah kesana."

Myungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan senang. Jika dirinya bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria ini ia pasti akan datang.

Dan sepertinya ia tidak akan menyukai genggaman orang lain selain genggaman pria asing ini lagi sekarang. Ne, _Handsome Stranger?_

Bonus :

"Pabbo, sejak kapan dia bekerja di caféku?"

"Woohyun hyung sudah bekerja disana sejak dirinya menarik banyak pelanggan wanita ke cafému dengan kata-kata cheesynya."

"Alasan diterima Jong."

"Diamlah Yeol dan berhenti mengintip."

"Kau juga mengintip Gyu hyung!"


End file.
